


Of Purple and Pink

by JustaVeryCuddlyPerson



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Madoka and Homura centered, but come back later when you do, but mostly Homura, just don't read if you haven't finished the anime AND rebellion, referenced time travel, spoilers for anime, spoilers for rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson/pseuds/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Purple, red, blue, yellow and pink.<br/>Notice how I put the purple and pink,<br/>The furthest away from each other?<br/>That's because they may never be together"<br/>Poetry for Puella Magi. Quoted part of my poem due to an absence of a better explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Purple and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ^_^ and thanks for clicking

Purple, red, blue, yellow and pink.  
Notice how I put the purple and pink,  
The furthest away from each other?  
That's because they may never be together,  
Even after countless repeats,  
Of events essentially the same.  
They are different, of course, these events,  
But effectively the same in result.  
Madoka, the pink,  
Never saved,  
Always dying.  
Leaving Homura,  
The purple,  
To restart time,  
Attempting to fix these broken attempts.  
But do you know she only made things worse for her?  
That goes for both pink and purple,  
As the longer the time she spent on fixing those dreadful things,  
The more distant Homura would become,  
Until she was but a mere stranger to the magical girl in pink,  
Barely more than an enigma,  
A mystery to be solved.  
And oh, is the mystery begging, aching to be solved-  
But Homura cannot find a way.  
Still can't, even as Madoka finds her at last in despair,  
Saving herself- and the world,  
But damning herself in the end,  
To the view of Homura,  
Through that distorted purple lense.  
And so Homura became the Devil for her,  
That form replacing the witch she should have been,  
Driven by love, she was,  
And is,  
To at last save Madoka,  
That Goddess of pink,  
All adorned in white.  
And consequently, The purple was no longer,  
And black took its place.  
A pure soul was saved,  
But in return for that shining beacon of white,  
Would be an eternity in black for another.  
But she didn't mind,  
For she had finally saved her girl in white.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if that be your wish (hehe). Feedback fuels my soul!


End file.
